Various types of knot securing devices are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a shoelace securing apparatus including a clamping member having an upper portion, a lower portion, and a middle portion disposed between the upper portion and the lower portion. What has been further needed is for a pair of parallel grooves to be disposed within an interior surface of the middle portion, and for each of a right pair of lips and a left pair of lips of a plurality of a pair of convexly curved lips to be disposed on the interior surface of the middle portion proximal each of a right edge and a left edge, respectively, of the middle portion. Lastly, what has been needed is a plurality of teeth members disposed on each of the right pair of lips and the left pair of lips such that each of a right end portion of a shoelace and a left end portion of the shoelace is disposed within each of the pair of parallel grooves and removably engaged between one of a pair of adjacent teeth members. The shoelace securing apparatus is particularly helpful for smaller children who have not yet mastered the art of shoelace tying, since the plurality of teeth members securely engage the shoelace and help to keep the shoelace tied.